skyholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Jakill
"You see! You see! Everyone blames the goblin! Always the goblin! 'Tis discramanations, 'tis what i tell you! What fault does I have that they don't appreciate good musics!" - Jakill to the town guard, at 4am. History Jakill's story really begin with his master's. After cleaning a goblin cave with his fellow adventurers, the monk Fenbir decided to retire from the adventuring life. This parting came after heated words on the morality of killing goblin mothers and infants. Luckily he was able to save two, who he later adopted. Fenbir believed that blood doesn't define you and that with guidance, anyone can be good. He certainly tried with Haid and Jakill. Filled with unbridled energy, the monk quickly understood that the easiest way for them to listen to his teachings was to tire them first. Surprisingly, the goblins were a quick study and took to heart the martial arts. Oh, and most of the lessons on being good too. They grew up surprisingly fast and as they entered their teenage years at 7, they grew bored with their simple life and longed for excitement. Fenbir was apprehensive to see his children go as any father should, but he knew they wouldn't change their mind, and he would rather see them go with his blessing than without. Deciding they would experience life to its fullest if they went their separate ways, Jakill quickly learned that his race was not seen very kindly amongst the common folk. Before he was able to say a few words, he was surrounded and beaten. After that he traveled at night, entering cities hidden under wagons and keeping out of sight. His travels took him to many cities, and it was in one of these that he heard something that made his heart soar, a song so beautiful that almost brought tears to his little goblin eyes. It lead him to a small and modest Temple to Shelyn. Always hiding, he spent the next months hearing the hymns and sermons, even trying to learn to play a few instruments (after stealing them of course). Eventually, what he feared happened: he was found. After pushing his luck and entering the temple, he couldn't help himself and started singing along in his horrible, goblin voice. He tried running away, but the doors were barred and he was again surrounded. He braced himself for the worst, but it never came. Instead of a beating, he was accepted, even congratulated for his love of music and beauty! So began a moment of happiness and like all moments, it didn't last. The Guard soon got word that a goblin was in town and fearing the worst, came to the Temple. While they were arguing, Jakill ran away. Be by luck or destiny, he later found Haid and convinced him to go to the city of Skyholme, one of the few that accepted goblinkind. Appearance and Personality Jakill is a small goblin with runes tattooed all over his body. With a smile always plastered on his face, he seeks to bring joy to himself and others in the form of horrible, horrible music. He always has several instruments on his body that he can't play but tries. Somehow, his screeching voice is able to bring this all together in harmony. Sages are still trying to figure out how this is done. Possibly demons. Friends Although apart for several years, Haid remains one of his closest (if not only) friend in Skyholme.Category:Characters